Dark Rose
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic has kicked Amy Rose out of the team. A year later; Sonic is on the search for Amy, for making a big mistake.  Amy is now wearing leather outfit. Sexy.
1. Chapter 1

Amy was no longer Amy Rose anymore; because she had tried and tried for years to impress Sonic, but he ditches her and runs away from her. His Ex-girlfriend Sally wants to start over the relationship with Sonic. Sonic was happy to have Sally back. Sonic replaced Amy with Sally. Amy was out of the Team. Sonic's friends were not happy for what Sonic did. They avoided him because he always shows up with Sally.

His friends were searching everywhere for Amy but they could not find her. Sonic didn't care if Amy is lost or missing. But he's supposed to be the hero. He realized that his friends were worried about Amy, except Sally. Sonic doesn't understand why Sally didn't care about Amy. His friends didn't talk to him or hang out with him because of what he did to Amy was very wrong. They no longer talk to him anymore. Sonic felt like a jerk, for replacing Amy with Sally was a big mistake.

It's been a year now that they still could not find Amy; everything has not been the same. No Eggman, and no danger. But there has been crime going on. Shadow was also missing too. They don't know what happened to him.

Sonic and his gang were at Tails' workshop. His friends didn't even look at him, because he has his arm around Sally.

"Guys, come on. Why have you been avoiding me? What did I do?" Sonic asked.

"You replaced Amy with Sally. That's the reason why" Rouge hissed angrily. Sally smirks and scoffs.

"Oh, puh-lease. That pinky is useless. She always gets into trouble" Sally said. Blaze was now pissed. Her flames around her appeared.

"Don't ever say she's USELESS!" Blaze's eyes turned into fed flames.

"Sonic, she's scaring me!" Sally acting like she's scared.

"Blaze, calm down!" Sonic said as he protects Sally.

"This is all your fault SONIC!" Blaze in rage.

"For what?"

"You so-called hero, it's been a year that Amy is missing or something! She might be raped, beaten, or kidnapped! And you don't care?" Blaze screamed in rage.

"Blaze is right, Sonic! Amy is an innocent girl. She might be held hostage at all times. Amy is very young, she could be raped, and maybe end up pregnant" Silver said.

"Who cares if she's raped? She deserves to get pregnant" Sally said rudely. Sonic and his friends gasp in shock.

"Sally, how could you say that?" Sonic shocked.

"What? If she doesn't know how to defend herself, then it's her fault if she's raped or pregnant" Sally said sweetly to Sonic.

"I can't believe you said that Sally. Silver is right, Amy could be in danger. Oh my god, I'm so stupid to replace Amy with you!" Sonic hissed in anger.

"But I thought you care about me, Sonikku" Sally saying his petname that Amy use to say.

"Don't call me that, only Amy calls me 'Sonikku'" Sonic snarled.

"Oh, and now you're talking about her?" Sally scoffs.

"You know what Sally? I think I should break up with you again. You are not a nice girl. I'm kicking you out of the Team" Sonic said.

"What? But—Sonikku—I-"

"I said only Amy calls me that pet name!" Sonic yells at her.

"I'm going alone, to look for Amy and bring her back in the Team. I will not leave her out there in danger again" Sonic sped off out of the door.

The gang looked back at Sally, they were about to throw her out of the workshop.

* * *

><p>As we go to Amy; she has changed. Her pink quills were now longer, where it stops to her waist. She no longer wears her red headband, dress, boots, gloves or her gold ring bracelets. She is now wearing a black leather tank-top; showing her pierced ring belly button, black leather legging pants, and black leather high knee boots. She even has tribal tattoos on her arms. Her makeup was dark and black; black eye shadow, black eyeliner, and black lipstick. She was with Shadow the Ultimate Lifeform; he was like a brother to her. He knows what that blue Faker did to Amy was very hurtful. Shadow had taught Amy his Chaos powers for a year. Since that his chaos color power is red, Amy's chaos color power is pink.<p>

"It's been a year that I got kicked out of the Team. That blue idiotic jerk. I can't believe he replaced me with that squirrel" Amy said darkly.

"I know; he should never do that to a sweet rose. I don't know why that Faker got back with that selfish princess. She cheated on him a long time ago" Shadow said darkly.

"I know, but why would she want him back if she broke his heart? I don't get it" Amy said as she folded her arms.

"I heard that she's hanging out with Sonic's anti. That green Faker" Shadow hissed quietly.

"What? For how long?" Amy asked.

"Five months. Sonic doesn't know that she's cheating" Shadow said.

"Well, it's Sonic's fault for replacing me with that cheating squirrel. He should have been hanging out with me, because I never cheat on him" Amy said.

"I know, he should have been with you. But let's get back to the topic" Shadow said.

"Yeah, you told me that Eggman is looking for me. To use me as bait to lure that blue Faker" Amy said as she called Sonic a 'Faker'

"I know, but you're no longer the damsel in distress anymore" Shadow grinned.

"I know. I don't know why that fat-head does that, but I'm about to give him an ass whooping" Amy smirks.

"I would love to see that Doctor's face and get his ass kicked. It would be funny as hell" Shadow chuckles. Amy giggles cutely.

"It sure will. Now let's go brother" Amy said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Sonic<em>**

Sonic has been looking everywhere for Amy; but there was no sign of her. Just then, something grabbed Sonic. It was Scourge; Sonic's anti.

"What a surprise, bluey" Scourge smirks.

"Scourge. What the hell are you doing here?" Sonic glared at him.

"Let's just say that Eggman is after someone" Scourge said.

"And who might that be?"

"I'll give ya a hint. Who is pink and always carries a hammer?"

"…..Amy?..." Sonic's eyes were wide.

"Ding-ding! Ladies and gentlemen, Sonic figured it out" Scourge teased.

"I am not letting Eggman capture Amy again" Sonic growls.

"Oh really?" Sally appeared in.

"S-Sally?" Sonic speechless.

"Hi Sonic. Hi Scourge" Sally flirts with Scourge. Curling her finger on his chin. Sonic couldn't believe this.

"I should have known, you were hanging out with Scourge the whole time!" Sonic shouted in anger.

"Mmhmm" Sally said.

"You were cheating on me, IS THAT RIGHT!" Sonic shouted.

"Yup. And you also trusted me, but you were fooled" Sally smirks.

"I should have never replaced Amy with you!"

"Hahaha! Oh really? You threw her away like trash. And you call yourself a hero" Sally laughes.

Just then, a pink figure with a mask on; dashed into the scene.

"Chaos Spear!" the pink figure throws a couple of pink spears right at Sally and Scourge. Sonic dodge rolls to the side. Watching the pink figure attacking those two.

"Surprise!" the pink figure said. She does her martial arts skills to beat Sally and Scourge. Scourge was fast; as he evades her attack. He then wolf whistles at the pink girl.

"You look sexy in that leather outfit, babe" Scourge said seductively.

"Hmph!" she then teleports behind him and kicks his back head hard. He was knocked out cold. Sally then got scared; she runs away.

"Don't ever call me 'babe', you pervert" the pink girl said darkly. She then turns around to look at Sonic.

"Hmph!" she huffs angrily and walks away. Sonic runs after her; he was right in front of her.

"Yo! Who are you? Why didn't you attack me?" Sonic asked this pink figure.

"Why do you want to know?" the pink figure asked.

"Who are you? Remove that mask" Sonic hissed at her. That didn't scare her.

"Fine, but I warn you. You will be shocked to see who I am" the pink figure said. She then removes the mask off. She shakes off her quills as it straightens. Sonic was now speechless and shocked.

"A-Amy….Is that you?" Sonic was shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy now looks sexy and wears black leather outfit. She looks more like that character Elecktra from the movie 'DareDevil'. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Amy…..Is that you?" Sonic was so speechless to see that it was Amy. She has change for a year. Sonic was hypnotized by her wearing that black leather outfit. It makes her sexier than ever.

"Are you just going to stare at my body or do I have to slap you, from your trance?" Amy asked sarcastically. Sonic snapped out of his trance. He was blushing.

"Um…..sorry"

Amy rolls her eyes, "Pervert"

"I'm not a pervert" Sonic blushed again.

"Whatever, I heard that your Ex-ex-girlfriend cheated on you again. Heartbroken, huh?" Amy said sarcastically.

Sonic's ears droop down, "Yes"

"Just like you did to me, Faker" Amy hissed angrily.

"Did you call me 'Faker'?"

"Yeah, Faker. And who else calls you Faker?"

"Um….." Sonic didn't get to say his answer.

"Me" Shadow appears out of nowhere.

"Faker" Sonic glared at his rival.

"Hmph"

"Are you two a couple?" Sonic did not look happy.

"No. He's like a brother to me. He taught me his chaos powers. As a gift. Since I got stronger, I'm no longer the damsel in distress anymore. I don't need your savings, Sonic the Hedgehog. I can save myself" Amy said darkly.

"Yeah, Faker. Since you replaced her with that damn cheating squirrel, you left her there alone. And I was the one to take care of her for a year. And you call yourself a hero. More like a betrayed hero" Shadow glared at Sonic. Sonic's ears droop down. He knew he shouldn't have replaced her with Sally. That was so wrong of him.

"Amy….I…I'm sorry" Sonic said sadly.

"Too late. Now if you excuse me, I'm going after Eggman. Since he's looking for me. And kick his fat ass" Amy said darkly. As she walks away from Shadow and Sonic.

"Chaos Control" Shadow disappears into thin air.

"Amy! Wait!" Sonic goes after her.

Amy was walking alone; she heard Sonic calling out her name. She didn't care if he follows her.

"Amy! Wait!" Sonic was now in front of her.

"Out of my way" Amy said coldly.

"Ames. Please, just listen" Sonic begged.

"I'm listening. And don't get in my way. We're walking" Amy said darkly; as this made Sonic gulp nervously.

"O-Okay" Sonic was now in his trance again; he examines her. Her body was perfect and beautiful. He loves the way she's wearing leather. This was making him drool. Suddenly, Amy hits his back head to snap him out of his trance.

"Ow!"

"I said I'm listening. What are you going to say to me?" Amy growls angrily. Sonic snapped out of his trance.

"Uh…..I missed you Amy. And, uh, I like that….leather outfit you're wearing" Sonic was sweating nervously; he was blushing too hard.

"Thanks" Amy said.

"And your tattoos"

"Thanks again"

"Amy?"

"What?"

"Um,…why is Eggman after you?"

"You don't know, do you?" Amy asked coldly. Sonic shook his head 'no'

"Duh. To use me as bait to lure you" Amy said coldly.

"Oh"

"And don't stand in my way. Like I said 'I'm no longer the damsel in distress anymore' so don't even try to save me" Amy hissed at him.

All of a sudden; a giant robot machine step in. This made Sonic jumpy, but not Amy.

"Ho ho ho! I got you know, my dear! Oh, and look who we have here. What a surprise to see you Sonic the Hedgehog!" Eggman cackled.

Just then; Eggman's robot machine claw grabs Amy.

"AMY!" Sonic tries to save her.

"SHUT UP! I CAN SAVE MYSELF!" Amy yells.

"Oh really? You can't break free!" Eggman laughed evilly. Amy smirks at him.

"Oh, Eggman!" Amy said.

"Yeah, what?" Eggman glared at her.

"Look behind you" Amy said as Eggman looks over his shoulder. But nothing was behind him. He was tricked, he looks back at Amy but she wasn't there.

"Oi! Where did she go?"

A knock was knocking on the glass dome. Eggman sees that Amy was standing there.

"Huh? How did you do that?"

"Phhhbbbbbbttttt!" Amy blows raspberry.

"Why you little!" Eggman gets angry.

Amy throws her pink Chaos Spears at Eggman's robot machine. She then does a spin dash as she curls up into a ball and bashed down the robot. Making holes everywhere on the robot. But Eggman was not defeated yet.

"You think this is over? Well think fast!" Eggman activates a cage and it lands down on Sonic. It lifts him up off the ground.

"Let me go!" Sonic screams for help.

"SONIC!" Amy was worried about Sonic.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Amy throws her pink chaos spears at the rope that was lifting the cage up. It breaks loose as Sonic inside the cage was screaming. The cage and him landed safely.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Amy screams out loud. The pink glowing energy bursts out of her body and goes right at to Eggman's machine as it explodes. Eggman was defeated. The ejecting seat springs up; sending Eggman miles away like a baseball.

Amy goes up to Sonic and 'chaos spear' the locked cage door. It breaks free. Sonic was released.

"Amy….that was….I…." Sonic could not talk normally. Amy puts her finger on his lips to shut him up.

"Yeah, I know. That I just kicked Eggman's ass. And saved your life. Yeah, I know what you're saying. And you're welcome" Amy said with a grin. She removes her finger away from his lips.

Sonic yanked her and kissed her hard. Amy was surprised at this. She kisses back and puts her arms around his neck. Sonic's hand was on Amy's butt while his other hand was on her back head. Amy didn't care if his hand is on her butt. They were kissing roughly as they moaned. They then needed air so they broke apart.

"You know…..your hand is on my butt" Amy said seductively.

"I know" Sonic smirks.

"I love you Sonikku" Amy said sweetly.

"I love you too Ames" Sonic said sweetly.

"Amy. I wanted to say I'm sorry for kicking you out of the Team. It was a big mistake. Our friends misses you. But not Sally, what she said was very harsh" Sonic said.

"What did she say?" Amy asked.

"She said ' Who cares about her if she's raped', that was very mean that she said that. I broke up with her and kicked her out of the Team. I want you back in the Team, Amy. I'm sorry for what I did to you, can you forgive me?" Sonic pleaded with his cute puppy eyes.

"I forgive you, Sonic. And promise me that you won't break my heart again" Amy glares at him. But seductively.

"I promise" Sonic said.

"Thank you for having me back in the Team" Amy said.

"You're welcome" Sonic said.

They then kissed again.

The End.


End file.
